Field of Invention
The present invention relates to LED display technology, and more particularly relates to a corner transition module and its application in LED display
Description of Related Arts
A conventional LED display is a display device working via LED light-emitting array, it has advantages such as high brightness, low working voltage, low power consumption, large scale, long product life, impact resistance and stable performance, which makes it been widely used in many fields.
The conventional LED display, which is generally a rectangular or square planar structure, comprises a plurality of LED display module, each of the display module comprises of an outer case, a display module set on the surface of the outer case, a display control circuit set in the outer case, the LED light-emitting array is set on the display module. With the current technology, the LED display modules are all configured in a planar structure.
With the rapid development of LED technology, LED applications are widely used with diverse market demand, and the requirements for LED display are increasingly high. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, when two display screens are angularly connected with conventional display production process, a gap will be formed at the connecting corner between the two display screens. In other words, there is a blank display space, which leads to a result that the display cannot be formed in a seamless manner. As a result, a blank black line as a display defect will be formed on the display image between the two display screens.